50 Sentences of SasuGaaSasu
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: 50 sentences on Sasuke and Gaara's relationship.


This is my first attempt at SasukexGaara so please be kind and enjoy these 50 sentences.

* * *

**Coffee**

Sasuke knew that Gaara loved him but he also knew that getting between the redhead and his coffee was a bad idea.

**Measure**

They were always measuring themselves against each other and generally it ended in a draw.

**Feet**

Gaara was the only one that knew Sasuke had a secret feet fetish.

**Aware**

Even when he was sleeping Sasuke was always aware of the ever vigilant presence of his sand-wielding protector.

**Advice**

When it came to getting relationship advice there weren't many who Sasuke could turn to and so it was with great reluctance that Sasuke borrowed Icha Icha Paradise – Yaoi Edition – from a leering Kakashi.

**Woman**

Sasuke sometimes wondered if he'd still love Gaara if he was a woman; then the redhead would undress and all coherent thoughts would disappear.

**Power**

For years Sasuke had been obsessed with power and killing Itachi; now he was obsessed with smooth pale skin, beautiful sea green eyes and hands that always knew where they were needed

**Uneasy**

There were some dates that always made them uneasy (the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre and Yahimaru's death) because they brought back bad memories and sent them fleeing into each other's arms.

**Barter**

Bartering had never been their strong suit as they were so used to getting their way, but they were willing to make allowances for each other.

**Tea**

In-between missions Gaara and Sasuke enjoyed having philosophical conversations over a cup of tea.

**Key**

They were often asked how they managed to stay together and they would always reply that the key was trust, understanding and lots of sex.

**Dreamer**

Neither were dreamers: they both knew who and where they were and they were okay with that.

**Hold**

Only after sex or a particularly gruesome mission were they willing to drop all their defences and hold each other.

**Weakness**

Their only weakness was each other but nobody was brave enough to exploit such weakness.

**Habit**

Sasuke had an annoying habit of jumping Gaara in the shower when his defences were down and his sand was out of reach.

**Trustworthy**

Sasuke was one of the few people on Gaara's list of trustworthy people and vice versa.

**Bouquet**

He hadn't wanted to catch it, hadn't intended to do it, but his shinobi training had kicked in as the projectile flew towards him and Sasuke had ended up catching Temari's bouquet.

**Rare**

It was rare to see Gaara smile so when he did Sasuke would treasure the moment for days afterwards.

**Fruitful**

When Temari said that his relationship with Sasuke had been fruitful Gaara looked at her strangely and wondered what fruit had to do with anything.

**Kiss**

Gaara would always remember the first kiss he received from Sasuke – clumsy, rushed, fearful, searching, hopeful and oddly satisfying.

**Bad**

"You've been a bad boy Sasuke; you need to be punished," Gaara said, his eyes glowing with perverse delight as Sasuke shivered beneath him.

**Ninja**

A ninja is supposed to be an emotionless tool but they both refused to be used anymore.

**Burn**

Sasuke was horrified when he saw the burn on Gaara's arm but before he could ask if he had done that during their sparing session Gaara covered it up and left the room.

**Beauty**

Not many people appreciated the harsh beauty of the desert but Sasuke did.

**Sexy**

Gaara's fangirls thought he was sexy outside the bedroom; Sasuke was the only one who knew what he was like inside.

**Bill**

A sense of pride made them always split the bill.

**Connection**

They shared a deep connection even though their eyes no longer brimmed with anger and murderous intent.

**Chemistry**

The chemistry between them was explosive but the flames of passion never died out.

**Psychological**

Gaara's therapist told him his apparent love for Sasuke was a psychological problem – Gaara told him to go fuck himself.

**Education**

Nobody had thought that Gaara's education should extend into sexual intercourse and it wasn't until Sasuke dragged him into his bed did he ever think to question his ignorance.

**Fall**

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Gaara whispered and Sasuke knew he was smirking behind his back.

**Soul**

Sometimes Sasuke would look into Gaara's eyes and he would swear that he saw the redhead's beautiful, tortured soul.

**Cookies**

Gaara claimed he hated sweet things but Sasuke knew he had a secret affinity for cookies.

**Fly**

Sometimes Gaara thought Sasuke looked at him like a fly – an annoyance that he wouldn't mind getting rid of – but then the Uchiha would grant him a smile and he'd know that Sasuke cared.

**Insult**

Many people thought that Sasuke barging into the Kazekage's office whenever he pleased was an insult to their leader; Gaara never minded the interruption.

**Fountain**

Sasuke thought that Gaara was a fountain of weirdness but he loved him anyway.

**Panic**

In the beginning of their relationship Sasuke occasionally awoke from his nightmares screaming, making Gaara panic and think they were being attacked; now he knows Sasuke was reliving the death of his parents.

**Mood**

Gaara was usually docile but when he was in a bad mood Sasuke knew that even he would not be spared if he further pissed off the redhead.

**Sadistic**

They never hurt each other except accidentally during training and when Gaara let out his sadistic side during sex.

**Culture**

They came from two very different cultures but they managed to understand the darkness within each other perfectly.

**Selfish**

They had a tendency to be selfish but when it really mattered they were selfless.

**Healthy**

They thought they had a healthy relationship even if others didn't.

**Porch**

Most couples imagine that in their old age they will sit together on the porch and look out over the landscape; Gaara didn't have a porch so he never entertained this dream.

**Supplicate**

Sasuke had always been too proud to beg for anything; then he met Gaara and found that he was not beneath supplicating him.

**Stalk**

At one time Gaara had a problem with the girls who used to stalk him; Sasuke solved the problem by telling the fangirls _exactly_ what he did to Gaara the night before.

**Scratch**

Gaara has deceptively sharp fingernails – the scratches on Sasuke's back are a testament to that.

**Statement**

At first Gaara thought Sasuke was trying to make a fashion statement; then he realized the Uchiha was trying to seduce him into his bed.

**REM**

REM was the typical clue that someone was dreaming; Gaara often wondered if Sasuke dreamed of him.

**Discovery**

Sasuke's discovery that Gaara liked to look him in the eye during sex was a crucial thing in the development of their relationship.

**Prey**

Gaara once told him that he was prey and that was exactly how Sasuke felt when Gaara looked at him with those hungry eyes before devouring him.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
